someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Play
There are times when you stumble upon the strange parts of Youtube, where you see the strangest things whether it be creatures, weird acts, or even creepy images. I however claim to have witnessed something serious. Perhaps a possible captivity of a victim just on the screen in front of me. Let me start off from the beginning when I was browsing Youtube one night. I was watching various Let's Plays. I normally watch Let's Plays for guides how to get further through a game and sometimes for my own enjoyment. As I was watching one for Dragon Age Origins, I found a interesting looking video in the related list. It had around 200 or so views and appeared to be a Let's Play of 007 64. I haven't seen that game in ages and remember watching older siblings play it when I was young. I was interested to see a Let's Play on it, and relive a bit of nostalgia. That and I normally give low viewed videos a chance when I come across them anyway. As I went to look for part one I couldn't help but notice the channel name and profile picture. It was called "DamSlippyProductions" and with a profile of Slippy from Star Fox with an awkward stare. I also noticed there were four parts of the Let's Play of 007 thus far, so I started on part one. As the game was starting up, the player started to speak as you can expect. The playthrough carried on normally throughout most of the video but I couldn't help but notice at some points hear his voice shake a bit every now and then along with a short silence. I thought then that he may just be that way. I carried on to the second video. He seemed more controlled but sort of the same like the first video. I couldn't help but notice though that he made his character move exceptionally slow in the game and looking around corners and chewing up the scenery a bit too much. Now the third video is when things started to get a bit creepy. The video started off with the Let's Player breathing heavely for a short moment before playing the game once more. Every now and then in the background of the video I could hear something shuffling. At the end of the video when the player says his goodbyes he seems to forget to shut off the recording at first. As his voice goes silent, the shuffling noise is heard going on for another ten seconds before the video ends. The fourth video started where the player was acting exceptionally different. Atleast compared to the other videos. Around the five minute mark of the video you could hear the player go quiet and sob for a moment, and I could swear I heard a whisper from someone talking to the player, before he gets back to playing. He was silent for another fifteen seconds before he started talking again. The rest of the video carried on like the previous ones then after. After a day or two passed, I noticed he uploaded a fifth video. Hesitating, I clicked on the video and began to watch it. The player was acting nervous. Even more than usual. At some point during the video you could hear the shuffling come to an end as a faint sound is heard of a door closing. The player then resorts to whispering something that was barely audible. I could make out two words however that sounded like "Insane" and "Me" Not long after that though he goes back to acting cool as the shuffling sound is heard briefly again. Now this put me on edge after not longingly putting together that "Me" might of been a part of "Help me" and "Insane" being the obvious. And the fourth video already freaked me the hell out enough already. As I scrolled down to the one comment on the video there was another person who thought the same and threatened to call the cops which would in my eyes be a very stupid idea to blantantly post to someone that might have someone's life in his hands. A day later I found all the videos gone but the channel remained, still having a total of one comment from a concerened but strange viewer. I can only imagine what happened next behind those videos. Is it possible there was even more Let's Plays like this but removed in the past? This whole situation has made me feel unsafe and wanting more information of this whole situation. Since then I check my locked doors everynight, and hope I don't come across any new videos from that channel again. Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Original Story